


Lucky For Time

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, POV Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Derek get a little visit from the future.





	Lucky For Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153310515091/i-adore-it-when-derek-and-stiles-kids-come-from) for the prompt: "I adore it when Derek and Stiles' kids come from the future but I haven't read a single fic in which they're already in an established relationship!Does it interest you to write such a fic?"
> 
> Unbetaed.

Stiles is having a pretty good time, frankly, perched where he is on Derek’s lap for an amazing makeout session. Making out with Derek is a recent development in his life, but it’s definitely zoomed directly to his top three of all-time favorite activities. He’s keeping one slot open for the sex they’re gonna get to at some point, which is highly likely to plant itself firmly in number one, and the making out will have to compete with snarking for second place.

 

It took the pack less than a day to learn the hard way that barging in on them without listening first is bound to be a scarring experience for all parties, so Stiles is not expecting any interruptions this time, focusing instead on getting Derek to make more of those small happy noises. Stiles really fucking likes those.

 

Seeing as he’s not remotely worried about interruptions, he can’t be blamed for how hard he flails, catching Derek’s cheek pretty hard with an elbow, when there’s a sudden whoosh of air, followed by a horrified voice.

  
”Oh,  _god_ , I do  _not_ need to see this!”

 

Derek seems so torn between the pain on his face and the shock of sudden visitors that he hasn’t even gotten around to growling at them, instead just staring, rubbing his cheek. Stiles, on the other hand, is half ready for a fight, because he definitely doesn’t know the two teenage boys who did very much  _not_ come in through the  _locked_  door of the loft.

 

”Dude!” the shorter one hisses, giving his companion a firm shove. ”I told you it wasn’t far enough back!”

 

”Oh, you wanna try your hand at it?” taller kid snaps. ”It’s not like I have some kind of convenient dial I can set to a certain date! If I even knew what date to aim for!”

 

”Excuse me!” Stiles barks, making them both look at him. ”Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!”

 

The kids look confused. ”Uh… if you’re already together… shouldn’t you know that? I mean, we must have been here already. Unless you made yourself forget or something!” Shorter kid looks pretty hurt, but taller kid slaps him on the back of the head.

 

”Dude, the timeline won’t take effect until we’ve been there!”

 

”Ugh, you idiot, that’s not how time travel works! I’ve told you! We don’t change anything, it’s already happened!”

 

”Then why are we even doing it if it’s already happened?”

 

”Because if we don’t then it won’t happen and we’ll never be born!”

 

”We _are_  born! Didn’t that already happen?”

 

”How are we even in the same family, oh god, why-”

 

”Hey!” Derek shouts, finally cutting off the escalating argument. Stiles narrows his eyes at them. They seem weirdly familiar in a way he can’t put his finger on, and he crawls off Derek’s lap to get closer to them. They can’t be more than fourteen, maybe fifteen at a stretch, but Stiles really don’t remember himself being this level of rash and stupid a handful of years ago. Though Derek would probably disagree, because he’s a hater who never appreciated Stiles’ brilliance back then.

 

”Okay, lemme get this straight,” Stiles starts, but has to cut himself off to glare of the shorter kid who snorts at the word  _straight_. At Stiles’ angry look he does seem chastized, so Stiles takes a deep, calming breath and starts again. ”So. You’re from, uh… the future?”

 

”Yeah,” taller kid confirms.

 

”And you’re here to change something?”

 

”Well, yes and no. We’re trying to make something happen, but since it’s already happened, it’s obviously not something we’re  _here_  to do.”

 

Shorter kid elbows taller kid. ”We took a wrong turn, is what he’s saying. We should have traveled a little futher back.”

 

”Why?” Stiles asks, and feels Derek come up to stand behind him, probably to also get a better look at the little brats.

 

The kids look somewhat more apprehensive at Derek’s presence, and Stiles is offended, frankly. He is  _totally_  fearsome, too. ”Well, uh,” shorter kid says slowly. ”We were lead to believe that, uh… if we didn’t go back and make sure you guys got together, then we, uh… we’d never be born.”

 

”Well,  _you_  wouldn’t, I’m probably cool,” taller kid says, and gets another elbow for it.

 

”Who are you?” Derek asks, and his voice sounds weird enough that Stiles is also suddenly very invested in the answer. ”You smell like…”

 

”You? Yeah, we kinda would,” taller kid says. ”Hi, we’re your kids from the future, nice to meet you. I’m Zeke and this is Adam.”

 

It’s like a bomb of white noise goes off somewhere in Stiles’ brain, and Derek seems similarly affected. ”There is no way I would name my kid Zeke,” Stiles says weakly, because he has to come up with some argument against this, or he’ll probably lose it.

 

”Well, that makes sense, cause you didn’t. I’m adopted. Adam’s yours, though.”

 

Adam gives a small wave, and Stiles feels Derek’s hands come down hard on his shoulders.

 

”So Adam is…?” Stiles asks, and feels the hands tense.

  
”My granddad’s name,” Derek mumbles.

 

”Ah.”

 

”But, dude,” Adam says, turning to Zeke again. ”Why don’t they know us? They should remember!”

 

”Unless…”

 

”Unless what?”

 

”Unless Peter-”

 

Derek’s groan is loud enough to make both kids jump. ”Do  _not_ listen to Peter, ever! And if I haven’t told you guys that repeatedly, then I do not deserve to even have kids, what the  _hell_?!”

 

”Why is Peter even still around?” Stiles asks. ”I had hoped he’d be dead by the time we have kids.”

 

”Stiles!” Derek hisses and pokes his side, hard. ”Are you seriously wishing death upon a family member in front of our kids?!”

 

”Hey, don’t worry, Dad, we’re used to it,” Adam says.

 

Derek’s jaw drops, and Stiles feels weird and squirmy looking at his face, so shocked and cracked open.

 

”What, uh… what am I to you, then? Dad two?”

 

”Nah, you’re Pa.”

 

”Fuck,” Stiles says, and Derek pokes him again. No wonder the kids are more worried about Derek than Stiles, he’s totally the stricter parent. ”Dude, ow, cut that out,” he snaps, before turning back to the kids. ”Look, uh… if you’re really our kids, and you know enough magic to pull this shit off, then how have I not yet explained to you that time travel is not to be messed with?”

 

”You, uh… you have,” Zeke says, and has the good grace to look ashamed of himself. ”Repeatedly. But Peter… he  _knows_  stuff.”

 

”He’s kinda evil, but he’s also never wrong,” Adam says, in the voice of someone who’s both scared and impressed.

 

”Sounds like him,” Stiles says darkly, and Derek doesn’t even poke him this time. ”But he’s also someone who twists the truth just for fucking kicks, so I’m willing to bet he never specifically told you two to actually time travel back here to get us together. He just sort of implied, right?”

 

”Well,” Adam says hesitantly. ”He did say it would be  _of great importance_.”

 

”For his amusement, no doubt,” Derek huffs. ”Look, obviously you didn’t need to do this.”

 

”And you also totally shouldn’t have,” Stiles interrupts. ”It’s  _super_ dangerous, which I’m sure I also told you guys.”

 

”Yeah, but-”

 

”I’m not kidding, time is fiddly. You might have changed something by the time you get back. You also might not have, but there’s literally no way to know.”

 

The kids pale, and Derek steps up to them with his hands held up in vague comfort. ”Uh, look, we’ll fix this. Right Stiles?”

 

Stiles sighs. He really had hoped to spend his afternoon playing tonsil hockey with Derek, but it seems the fates have other plans. ”Right. You two, plant your butts on this couch, and do not move without asking first.” Zeke opens his mouth, but Stiles points a stern finger at him. ”Do. Not.” It’s gratifying how fast the mouth snaps shut, and both kids plop down on the couch, noticably sitting on the part of it where Stiles and Derek were not just making out. ”Derek, could you go get the books from the vault? I’ll get started here in the meantime.”

 

Derek nods, and then leaves like his ass is on fire. Stiles can’t blame him, he’d sure like a few minutes to gather his thoughts as well. ”Oh,” he shouts after him, ” and if you run into anyone, tell them I’m waiting for you naked, so they don’t come here.”

 

The kids make gagging noises, and Derek slams the door a little hard. Great.

 

It takes a few hours, but by working with the spell the kids used, and making a few adjustments, Stiles figures out how to send them back, hopefully without messing anything up. He’s not great at time travel, at least not yet, and while the kids are obviously accomplished at magic they also didn’t really consider that their younger spark father would not be as awesome as their own version yet.

 

Derek spends most of the time just staring at them, and being very unsubtle about sniffing them, too. Stiles knows he wants to ask stuff, but the fact that he’s restraining himself means that at least he’s listened to Stiles ranting about all the movies and tv-series where people fuck up during time traveling. Stiles is totally gonna reward him for that at some point.

 

As they get ready to send them back, though, Stiles has to give them the stink eye. ”Before you go… what have you learned?”

 

”Not to mess with time travel,” Adam says in a meek voice.

 

”…and?”

 

”Don’t listen to great-uncle Peter,” Zeke mutters, and Stiles knows he’s gonna fucking love these kids.

 

”Damn right. And if Derek and I don’t grund the fuck out of you when you get back, consider yourselves grounded by  _me_  for at least a month.”

 

Both boys drop their jaws. ”A  _month_?!”

 

Derek steps up, and they both crumble slightly. ”A month is a small price to pay for messing with  _time_.”

 

They both nod, shamefully, and Stiles feels sorry for them despite not really knowing them. It’s obviously harder on Derek, though, who looks like he’s regretting every word out of his mouth, his hands twitching. ”Stiles, do you think I could…” he trails off, but Stiles knows what he’s asking.

 

”Yeah, you can hug them. I’m sure it won’t hurt anything.”

 

Both boys slam into Derek’s arms without needing an invitation, and Stiles can hear Derek’s breath shudder out of him.

 

”We’re sorry, Dad. We just wanted to make sure we were gonna be a family,” Zeke says into his shoulder, and Derek rubs his back, obviously choking back tears.

 

”It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise,” Derek says, sniffing hard, and burying his nose in first Adam’s hair and then Zeke’s. ”You smell like wolf. But you’re not.”

 

”Nah. That’s kind of a long story,” Zeke says, and then shocks the hell out of Stiles by leaving Derek’s arms and moving into Stiles’ instead. The kid is tall enough to hook his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, and it’s super weird, but also stabs at his heart a little. It only gets worse when Adam joins him, Derek following as if on a string.

 

”Sorry, Pa,” Adam says, somwhere around Stiles’ collar bone, and dammit, now he’s choking back tears too. Crap.

 

”It’s okay,” he says, patting their backs awkwardly, and lets Derek hug all three of them for a minute before breaking up the huddle. ”Right, time to go, before something else fucks up.”

 

The kids take position where they arrived, and Stiles draws the salt circle around them to contain the magic, before picking up the book. ”Hey. Hug your dad again when you get back, okay? He’s probably clawing the curtains from worry.”

 

”Your pa too,” Derek cuts in. ”He’ll say he didn’t worry, but he did. A lot.”

 

It’s so weird talking about this like it’s a future bound to happen, but the look Derek shares with Stiles makes it feel like it might actually become a reality, and when the kids fade into thin air with a small wave it only feels a little bit sad.

 

Derek is smiling, though, and Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. ”Why are you looking so happy? I would have thought this would be… I dunno, upsetting for you.”

 

Taking the book out of his hands and putting it aside, Derek pulls Stiles in first for a firm kiss and then a hug so tight it feels like all the air is being squeezed out of him. ”I wasn’t sure until now,” Derek murmurs into his shoulder.

 

”About what?”

 

”About… you. I wasn’t sure you wanted this as much as I do.”

 

”Well, duh, I only crushed on you for like four years, I don’t know how to give up.”

 

Derek nuzzles his neck, in that way that always makes Stiles’ legs go wobbly. ”Lucky me.”

 

”More like lucky  _me_ ,” Stiles argues, and then moves them back to the couch. They have stuff to finish.

 

End.


End file.
